Dental articles including those comprising hardenable dental restorative materials are used extensively in restorative dentistry. For example, an infected tooth can be restored to its anatomical form and function with a number of available options such as a metal crown, an esthetic-coated metal crown, a composite crown, a ceramic crown, etc. These restorative techniques are detrimentally impacted by the presence of saliva, blood, and other fluid which may be present and/or arise during the course of a given restorative technique. The presence of these fluids may cause contamination of dental restorative materials, discoloration of the restoration, weak attachment of dental articles, unreliable bonding or debonding, decreased durability, increased dental visits, increased cost, etc. It is desirable to minimize or eliminate the detrimental impact of these fluids during the restoration.